Pretty Little Witches
by Sakura.lupin
Summary: Everyone has their own "what if" question, so I'll start on mine. What if the Pretty Little Liars went to Hogwarts? There will be A. There will be Voldemort. And lastly, there will bE SPOBY. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think! Xx**

"This is it, I guess."

Spencer Hastings came to a dead stop, her sister accidentally hitting her ankles with the rusty luggage trolley. The brunette's hazel eyes dragged their gaze upwards, to stare at the rotting sign that hung over the stone archway.

"Yes, it's Kings Cross Station. Mum, can we _go_ now?"

Melissa sighed loudly at her sister and looked imploringly at the woman beside her. A badge on her immaculate black robes reflected the dim sunlight, making her sister wince. When there was no reply, Melissa marched on, her cat sitting royally on her trunk.

"Melissa's right, Spencer. We really need to get going."

Spencer sighed and took her mother's hand. They trudged through the dull station, before stopping in front of a brick pillar. Spencer had taken the rout many times before with her older sister, and had none of the usual first-year's worry. Making sure there was no one looking, she and Veronica quickly slid through the barrier.

"SPENCER!"

Spencer had a moment of standing upright, before getting completely knocked over by a small girl.

"Ari-ia!" Spencer gasped, while catching her breath. "Next time, could you give me warning before you fling me down on the concrete?"

Aria grinned guiltily. "Maybe, let me think about it."

Her brown hair was in a short bob, crowned by a large white lily. Wearing a short fringed top and flared jeans, she was clutching a hairy tabby that looked about as happy as Melissa.

"He's sooooo cute, isn't he?"

Spencer looked at the overlarge cat, and gave a non-committal 'Mmm.'

"Hanna and Emily are meeting us on the train, are you coming?"

Aria was making her way up the locomotives steps, lugging her purple duffle bag behind her. In seconds, she was engulfed by white smoke. The train was hooting its warning bell now, and the crowd on the platform was growing thinner.

Spencer looked around. "Mum? MUM!"

Veronica rushed up behind her, looking flustered.

"Spencer, why are you not on the train? You're going to miss it!"

"I wanted to say goodb-"

"Get on the train!"

Her mother was practically pushing her up the stairs. So much for a tearful farewell.

In a huff, Spencer turned her back on her mum and stormed down the red carpeted corridor. Looking in all the glass compartments, she searched desperately for her friends, fiddling with her wand inside her robes.

At long last, she found them sitting in a cluster in the second last compartment. A slim girl wearing sweatpants and a hoodie looked up in interest.

'Spencer, your sleeve's on fire."

Spencer looked down and saw a sea of orang engulfing her left arm. "Oh, right."

She muttered something and a small pool of water gushed out of her wand tip.

 _"Scourgify."_ Emily siphoned up the water and moved over. Spencer plunked down next to her. She put her owl, Pluto, down on the floor under her feet. Sighing loudly, she slid further and further down the padded chair.

Opposite her, Hanna and Aria were having a debate over Hogwarts houses.

"Well, duh! Gryffindor is the place to be!"

"I guess Ravencla- I mean, uh, yeah! Gryffindor!" Hanna blushed, and hastily wiped her glasses.

Aria took her by the shoulders.

"Hanna. Fresh start. New people. You don't have to pretend!"

Hanna smiled weakly, but made a mental note to not reveal her nerdish side again.

"Well, if I'm not in Ravenclaw, I'm dead," Spencer stated, fiddling with her plaits. She knew perfectly well that her parents would never forgive her if she got landed in anything but the 'House of Success'. Grimacing, she vowed to ask the hat itself if she could have her first choice. Or her parents first choice, more like.

Sometimes she wished for another family, and that was confirmed as Melissa slid open the door.

"Spencer? Okay. You're alive. Sorry, Dad asked me to check on you. Bye."

Spencer looked down and saw that Pluto had pooped on her new, expensive patent flats.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better."

Darkness was falling, and the lights of the castle were becoming nearer. Aria and Spencer were in their robes, while Hanna lay asleep and Emily was on her phone, earplugs in.

"Okay, _what_ is that?" Spencer stared at the glowing object and exclaimed.

Emily sighed, used to her friend by now. "It's called an IPhone, you can play games and call people and stuff."

When Spencer still looked puzzled, she pressed a few buttons, and Pam's voice filled the room.

" _Emily? Why are you calling? Is everything alright? Are YOU alright? What's going on? Speak to me!"_

"Relax, mom. Everything's fine. Spencer just wanted to test out my phone, that's all."

 _"Hmph. Well, next time, try not to call me at 11'oclock at night."_

"Time differences, right. Anyway, bye, love you."

A resounding beep came shortly after and Emily glanced at Spencer, who had her mouth open.

"That- that was your _mom_!?

"Ohmygoshthatsamazing! What enchantments are on that? Where can you get them?"

Emily smiled at her friend's new mood. She missed this Spencer, the one full of ideas, and bubbling with random fancies and scenarios that would most likely never happen.

Still smiling, she gave a detailed speech on the function of a 5S, as the train snaked through the Scottish fields.

 **My first chapters always suck, I struggle with starting things. But the next ones will be longer and better, promise!**

 **Review and make my day!**

 **~ Lily x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the few that reviewed!**

 **In response to your questions, THERE WILL DEFINETLEY OF COURSE be emison, haleb, ezria, and spoby. Duh!**

 ** _QOTD-_**

 ** _What house should Alison be in?_**

 ** _AOTD-_**

 ** _I think she should be in Hufflepuff, that would be a scene ;) Opinions?_**

The carriage was growing quiet as the train was beginning its halt. The wheels screeched against the rails, making the group wince. They huddled together, a black and grey clad.

"A- are we there yet?" Hanna looked out the window and gazed at the castle that was looming above them.

Fire lamps adorned the steel gates, and lights were casting shadows from the glassless windows. Spencer pressed her hands against the plastic train window.

"You betcha."

"Fir's years, this way! All fir's years over here!"

Aria clutched Hanna's arm as a gigantic man loomed above them. He was at least three metres above the two, beard and all. He looked down and gave a watery smile.

Hanna gave a small squeal.

"Uh, wh-who are you, sir?" Aria gulped.

"No need 'ta call me 'sir', young lady. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at 'Ogwarts. You two first years?"

Aria and Hanna nodded, as Hagrid lumbered off to collect a student that had fallen on the rails. They exchanged a look.

"Giants," Hanna mumbled.

Aria started. "Hanna, don't say that. He probably has a-a, a… birth defect?" She shrugged as they lined up, Emily and Spencer positioned behind them. Speculating over the 'Giant's' reason for hugeness, they barely noticed as they marched through the grounds, until they reached a lake far too large to miss.

"The Hogwarts lake," breathed Spencer, worries of home forgotten. "There's supposed to be a colossal squid down there… And I heard there's some gryndilow, too!"

Hanna gulped.

"Is this where we swim? Or is there a pool?" Emily's eyes were bright at the mention of water. "D'you think there'll be a squad?"

"There'll be a Quidditch team, definitely, but I'm not too sure on a swimming one."

Emily drooped.

"You'll like Quidditch, it's on brooms, you see. There's a chaser, a seeke- "

"BROOMSTICKS?"

"Yeah, why?"

"WHERE CAN I SIGN UP?"

"You have to be a second year if you want a chance, there hasn't ever been a first year on the team."

"Screw this."

They both sighed. The other children were piling into boats, so Aria ran forward and grabbed the only free one. "All aboard," she grinned.

Spencer and Emily still talking about Quidditch, Hanna turned to Aria. "We've got sorting after this, right?"

Aria nodded. Turning her head to stare at the turrets that were casting shadows on the lake, her brown eyes filled with longing.

"I really can't believe I'm here. I mean, I thought I was gonna be a squib."

Hanna smiled. "My mum would have been ecstatic if I was one. I mean, someone to clean when she's not around, someone to look after Dot...

"But then I got my letter, and I'm shipped off to boarding school. Good riddance."

Absent-mindedly trailing her finger-tips in the sapphire water, Hanna shook her blonde hair out of her face. As bubbles appeared at the surface, she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Squid. Right."

They both stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. Emily looked at Spencer for a fleeting moment, before dissolving with giggles. Spencer sighed.

Looking up to the castle, she put her family at the back of her mind.

" _Home_."

 **Don't kill me, this chapter was only like ten words. I'll update REALLY soon, promise.**

 ***Sighs***

 **I suck at this writing business. Review, anyways. xx**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**OKAY SO GUYS OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY I FEEL SO BAD DONT KILL ME**

I'M UPLOADING LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THE NEXT WEEK BE ON STANDBY

 **THANKS FOR REMINDING ME**

 **LY OKAY I'M GONNA WRITE NOW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm finally posting something. A very rare occurrence. Someone put this in the memory book.**

 **Okay, seriously though. I'm so sorry about not posting in a matter of months when I said I'd post very soon in my last chapter, which was in March. Oops. Hopefully I'll get quite a few chapters out in the next week or so, but for now, enjoy this one which will be about sorting :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Aria, I can't feel my hand."

Spencer attempted to pull her wrist from her friend's iron grip, but Aria held on grimly. Spencer sighed, and contented with her friend almost crushing her fingers into a pulp.

"I'mnextimnextimnextwhatamigonnadoohmygoshimgonnabenext- "

"Aria, chill. They've barely passed the 'B' section. You won't be called for a while."

Aria continued to murmur under her breath, and held on to Spencer's arm with both hands. Spencer grimaced, though she empathised with her friend. While her cool composure remained, her head was buzzing with thoughts, each worse than the last. If she wasn't in Ravenclaw, then she would be practically disowned. She looked around and saw Melissa sitting at the front of her elongated table, badge glowing under the candlelight. Melissa caught her eye. She winked, in what was supposed to be friendly way, but all that Spencer could think about was the evil plan Melissa had in mind to sabotage her- Ravenclawness? Melissa had a reputation for ruining things, and Spencer didn't believe in fresh starts. Suddenly, the witch at the front interrupted her thoughts.

"DiLaurentis, Alison?"

A blonde girl wearing a pleated skirt and sweater walked slowly to the stage, and sat on the stool, cross legged. The Professor examined her non-uniform in disdain, and gave a little snort. She put the hat on her head and it instantly screamed- "Slytherin!"

The very end table burst into cheers, with quite a few catcalls as the girl strutted down to the bench.

Over at the front of the line, Hanna gazed longingly at the girl called Alison sat down. She would give anything to be as carefree, as collected, as stylish, as _slim_ … Hanna looked down at her thighs in disgust. Big, pale, mounds of wobbly flesh. She took two little experimental steps and they shook, white mounds of blubber practically causing an earthquake in the room. Hanna almost cried in despair. No matter how many times her friends denied it, how many times her mum called it 'growing', she knew she was only worth a single word. Fat. F A T. It seemed to flash around the hall, all of the walls, the floor, the tables, all screaming: "FAT!"

A few tears escaped her eyes, but she clapped and cheered as "Fields, Emily," was called up.

The hat contemplated as it was put on the brunette's head. It muttered incomprehensibly, but Emily seemed to understand it. She looked even more terrified with every word it spoke. Eventually, it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The table on the other end whooped, and the next lot of names were called. As "Gerald, Harvey," was sorted into Hufflepuff, Spencer stiffened. The 'H's were coming up.

"Hastings, Spencer?"

Her legs almost gave way as she walked the few stairs that led to the stage. Sitting down on the stool, she closed her eyes. The hat was put down on her head. Melissa had once told her that her thoughts interfered with the hats decision, so she made her mind as blank as possible.

The hat was speaking to her, but Spencer was too scared to even listen. At long last, it yelled: "Gryffindor!"

What? Spencer pulled the hat off her head and scanned the Ravenclaw table. Melissa looked shocked. No doubt she would be the first to write home and tell her mother and father all about it.

Spencer gave the musty hat to the Professor and walked blankly down the steps. She was in Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR. Gryffindor wasn't the smart house; Gryffindor wasn't the one she wanted- although it kind of was. In other words, Gryffindor wasn't the house her parents wanted. Spencer would have been perfectly happy with the house of red and gold, if the image of Mr and Mrs Hastings weren't at the back of her mind.

That was it. She was disowned.

"Yay! You're in Gryffindor too!"

Emily had discarded her seat to congratulate her friend. Spencer wiped away the ghost of a tear and smiled thinly at the swimmer.

"Yeah."

"Hey," Emily said gently, noticing Spencer's distress. "Your parents won't mind that much, will they?"

Spencer almost laughed. Oh, she had NO idea. She turned away and continued to watch the sorting. Poor Hanna, she thought. Her arm must be the next victim of Aria's stress.

As "Malfoy, Draco" sauntered off to the Slytherin table, The Professor cleared her throat. "Marin, Hanna?"

Aria could see her trembling from her place in the line as she walked up to the stool. Hanna quickly sat, trying to ignore the hundreds of pairs of eyes on her. The hat fell down on her head. It didn't say anything.

For a full three minutes it sat rigid on her head, before opening the brim of its mouth.

"Slytherin!"

The far off table clapped, but in Hanna's mind all she could hear was mocking laughter. Why the _hell_ was she in Slytherin? Sure, she was a pureblood, but that didn't mean anything! Spencer was, and she in in Gryffindor! Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and charismatic and devious, and from what she'd heard from others, evil! The hat must of made a mistake , it must of-

"Montgomery, Aria?"

Hanna sat down at the very edge of the bench to watch her friend being sorted. She could deal with the Slytherin-problem later.

The hat barely took half a minute to place Aria in Hufflepuff, where she waved at Hanna, half smiling, half grimacing.

Hanna waved back before seeing who was beside her. It was the Alison girl. She was having a conversation with the blonde boy opposite her, before noticing Hanna.

"Welcome to Slytherin."

 **Double oops because this chapter again is really short and really bad. I'm really unreliable, tbh, but I've started on the next few chapters and they'll PROBABLY be out tomorrow.**

 **Review, it makes my day x**


End file.
